The blacklight shinobi
by roguemage251
Summary: James Heller is made to train a certain blond Uzumaki, Kushina lives through the kyuubi attack, Naruto has a twin sister, and the blond has the blacklight virus. What will happen because of this? Who will be effected by these changes?
1. chapter 1

Chapter 1

James Heller was dead, he had no idea how long he'd been dead for all he knew was that he had died of old age in his sleep.

He had done many things in his life from getting married, joining the Marines, being infected with the same virus that had created his wife's murderer, stopped gentec and blackwatch, consumed Mercer, (becoming the strongest being in recorded history) ended the second outbreak of the blacklight virus, saved his daughter Amaya, married Dana Mercer, (Heller at that point) started a dojo that he used as a means of keeping young children off of the streets, and helped fund many charities.

Time passed quickly for him and he had no way of watching the world of the living so he didn't know what year it was.

One day a spectral being with a face of what the Japanese would call an 'oni' appeared in front of him. **"James Heller, you're needed in the land of the living once more. I will be placing you inside of a newborn child so he may protect his precious people, he will gain all of your abilities both passive and combative all you need to do is teach him to use and control them then i will bring you back and let you be with your family."**

James understood very little of what was just said, all he knew was if he trained some kid he would get to see his family again. James took the deal immediately, feeling as he was sucked out of whatever plane of existence he resided in.

(Scene change)

Minato Namikaze was not a happy man right now, at first things were going well, he had kept the seal on his wife's stomach stable as his first child had been born, then he kept it stable as the second of the two twins had been born; next though is what explains his anger. A masked man in plain black robes was able to get past all of his defenses (which ranged from security seals to paralysis seals strong enough to knock out the 9 tails, to his elite ANBU) without notice. The man had been able to snatch his daughter Hinami Uzumaki Namikaze from under his nose, he had used her as a distraction to take Kushina, ripped the fox out of her, then used it to attack Konoha. Minato had moved Kushina, Hinami, and his son Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze to a secret bunker, and went to fight the masked man himself.

When he got to the battlefield he used the Hiraishin to flash a fully powered bijudama away from konoha to an uninhabited area outside of Konoha's borders to which the masked man attempted to grab him but he flashed away only to be followed by him.

The battle was pretty quick with Minato discovering the weakness to this masked terrorists intangibility and taking malicious advantage over it with a combination of the Hiraishin to get behind him and the Rasengan to strike him. While he was distracted by his shock at being hit the 4th hokage placed a contract seal on the assailant, ending his control over the fox.

With the man's retreat Minato was quick to act, he used the summoning jutsu to summon the boss toad Gamabunta, then got him to lead the fox far away from the village where he was waiting with his daughter in v his arms. The blond kage used a combination of the reaper death seal and a 16 trigram seal to seal the fox into Hinami.

(Normal pov)

The Shinigami had just finished sealing away the fox when Hiruzen appeared in the area so the god of death left, appearing in the bunker that Kushina and Naruto lay in. Using his control over souls the Shinigami sealed James Heller into Naruto's brain and changed his DNA just enough to give him the blacklight and connect him to the military man in his head so he'd gain his abilities.

(6 years later)

A 6 year old Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze stood in the middle of a training ground behind the Uzumaki Namikaze estate at 6:00 A.M manipulating hundreds of biomass tendrils with the use of his mind. _"Good job Naruto, you have learned quickly. Your next skill is shape-shifting, try changing your hands into metallic claws."_

Naruto thought about it and attempted to manipulate the biomass but all he was able to do was thin his fingers. He was about to get discouraged but James Heller spoke up. _"It's ok Naruto, you just need to learn more about a blade. We'll get a kunai and have you study it. You'll have to learn what a blade feels like, looks like, etc. then we'll try again, for a first attempt it was impressive. For now we'll start on your endurance training."_

Naruto started with some stretches, lunges, and mountain climbers, then started jogging around the training grounds, and went from there.

4 hours later Naruto could be seen sitting on top of a training post meditating, he was training his chakra control at an advanced level. Why you may ask? Well, he has known for as long as he could remember that he would need to be strong in order to defend his twin sister and the entire village from enemy ninja.

As an Uzumaki he was already going to have high levels of chakra but he was the son of a former Jinchuuriki so he had high chunin low jonin level chakra reserves.

As such he had to do this the opposite way of everyone else, while most people had to wait until the academy to train their chakra and had to begin with the basics he had to start very early and had to start with advanced stuff and work his way down to the basics.

The young carbon copy of the 4th hokage had spent 2 hours training his chakra control when his sister came outside smiling. The girl was in a white dress and sandals as she ran up to Naruto.

"Naruto-nii! Kaa-san says that you need to get dressed, we're going to a party at the Uchiha clan compound to celebrate Sasuke's birthday!"

The blond hopped off of the training post and made his way to the house, taking a moment to pat his sister's head affectionately (she was a foot shorter) to which she playfully swatted his hand away. "Alright, I'll be back down in a few minutes."

With that he went up stairs and took a shower, cleaning the sweat off of himself. When he got out he quickly dressed in a white shirt that had the Uzumaki clan symbol on the back, faded blue jeans, and open toed sandals then sped down the stairs with a storage scroll in his left hand.

Kushina stood in front of the door in her usual outfit, when she noticed the scroll she looked to Naruto in confusion. "What's that Naruto?"

The young Uzumaki smiled happily. "Sasuke's present, i thought long and hard about what to give him."

Kushina smiled. "I'm sure that he'll love whatever it is honey."

The 3 left and headed towards the Uchiha clan compound, taking a mere 8 minutes to get there. When they reached the compound they were greeted by Fugaku, Mikoto, Itachi, and Sasuke.

Naruto bowed formally to Mikoto and Fugaku. "Hello Fugaku and Mikoto-samas, Thank-you for inviting us into your home for such an occasion."

Mikoto laughed slightly. "Really it's no problem at all Naruto-san, you're a friend to Sasuke while most only get close to him to meet one of us or to get to his inheritance." Naruto nodded and followed everyone inside.

Fugaku turned to the young blond and spoke. "I've heard from my sons that you have begun your training in the shinobi arts a few months ago, how is that going for you so far?"

Naruto chuckled sheepishly. "As well as i can really ask for at this stage of it, I've stuck to accuracy, basic endurance, and chakra control for now. I plan to update my regime regularly." Fugaku seemed impressed. "And what about your academics?"

Naruto grinned. "I read a lot, studying many old battles and shinobi who survived each war. I've even stumbled upon references to you 2 during the last war."

The Uchiha clan head was shocked. "Really, what did it say?"

The young prototype pointed at Fugaku. "Fugaku 'Wicked eyes' Uchiha, renowned for the use of the sharingan in any battle, brutal efficiency with taijutsu and genjutsu, mysterious abilities that haven't been seen in recorded history before that seemed to originate from the eyes, S rank with a 'flee on sight' order in the bingo book, said to be on par with the 4th hokage in terms of raw power."

Naruto then pointed to Mikoto. "Mikoto 'Hell spawn' Uchiha, renowned ninjutsu specialist, mastered the shunshin to such a degree it seems as if she were only a mirage and she mastered fire manipulation to such a point that she could boil you from the inside, SS rank with a 'flee on sight' order in the bingo book, rumored to be stronger than the 4th hokage in all aspects."

Fugaku nodded. "Great memory kid, that will serve you well in the future." After that everyone hung around for awhile until all party guests arrived.

When it was time for presents Naruto sat back until all others have finished,c when he was the last one left he stepped forward as he unrolled the scroll.

When he reached Sasuke he unsealed a sheathed O-katana and handed it to the young Uchiha, all around the room there were gasps of surprise.

"Sasuke, this is a training blade meant only for beginning your kenjutsu training, by giving you this i as the heir of the Uzumaki clan have named you a friend to my clan and an honorary member of the Uzumakis. By doing this i have shown utmost trust in you. We by the traditions of my clan are now brothers in arms."

The seriousness of the situation was not lost on Sasuke, he looked at the training blade in awe, within his hands was not just a training blade but a physical representation of his only true friends trust in him. To intrust something of such importance to him was humbling.

Naruto got Sasuke's attention with his hand extended in a way that Sasuke had seen a few shinobi do before. Sasuke put his hand out as he stood up and both boys gripped each other's wrists in a warrior's handshake. At this very moment Sasuke had sworn to himself one thing. _'I shall never give Naruto a reason to doubt his decision to give me his trust for he is my brother in arms!'_

(2 years later)

Naruto had become stronger than he had imagined, he had started his Uzumaki specific training 2 months after the party, learning fuinjutsu and kenjutsu from Kushina while on his 7th birthday he began weight training, intermediate chakra control, and he mastered a jutsu called the Shadow clone jutsu. He had also learned of the abilities that Heller knew.

After the party Sasuke had started learning to use his new training blade properly, then he started skyrocketing through anything he was taught from academy level to chunin level. Now at 8 years old, Hinami had started her training in the shinobi arts.

The girl was able to catch up quickly in chakra control, shuriken jutsu, and ninjutsu but she need more time to catch up on weight training for taijutsu.

Naruto wore a silver muscle shirt, grey jeans, and grey close toed sandals with weight seals on each limb (5 pounds each) and chest; (15 pounds, totaling at 35 pounds) he had a Jian on his back and a pouch of shuriken on his left thigh.

Naruto and Sasuke were in the training grounds behind the Uzumaki Namikaze estate sparing with kenjutsu. The two moved around each other trying to get a solid hit in with wooden swords but each blocked or dodged quickly.

Naruto was glad to see that Sasuke was still training, just 2 months ago his whole clan was murdered by his brother in one night and that same person placed a genjutsu on his little brother to show him how he killed each of them. The young Uchiha had been in a coma for an entire month, when he woke up he had seen two people in his age group there with him. Both Naruto and Hinami had stayed in the hospital room the entire time he was in the coma and they helped him recover.

After having time to think Sasuke had come to the decision to bring Itachi to justice, Naruto on the other hand had different plans. _'I'm going to kill that bastard once and for all when i am strong enough. He will not go unpunished for his crimes.'_

After 2 hours they stopped and went to take showers.

When the two came out they were dressed in formal attire that represented their clans as today they were being formally recognized as the heirs of their respective clans.

Kushina had lead them along with Hinami through the busy streets of Konoha when the little redheaded girl started sniffing the air as her ears twitched a little. "Nii-san, i hear crying and multiple taunts and a smell some blood."

Naruto nodded. "Which way Hinami?"

The girl pointed to a part of the local park that was hidden behind a cluster of bushes and trees to which Naruto released half of the weight in the seals (50 pounds) and dashed through the bushes, reapplying them instantly.

What he found was 4 civilian boys kicking a downed girl, probably a Hyuuga from the skin complexion. "Apologize Hyuuga, just say that you're sorry and we'll stop!" said the obvious leader of the group.

"And what did she do that deserves such hostility civilian?" asked the blond Uzumaki calmly with a small amount of KI leaking out.

The leader of the group turned around angrily. "She's a Hyuuga, worse still is that she's from the main branch. Hyuuga need to learn that they aren't better than us regular people, once she apologizes for her clans high and mighty attitude she can leave without any problems."

Naruto looked at the boy then spoke. "Then allow me to do it." Naruto bowed slightly. "I Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze do apologize for the attitude of the Hyuuga clan as a whole, i will speak with their clan head and see if they can be humbled. Now please release the girl."

The leader smirked. "Not good enough, the Hyuuga must do it."

Naruto glared. "I see, well you leave me with no choice than." The boy sped forward and planted his right fist in the leaders stomach then chopped him on the back of his neck, knocking him unconscious.

The blond turned to the other civilian boys with a calm look. "Leave, take your friend and leave before you get hurt as well."

The civilians did as told, leaving Naruto to pick up the young Hyuuga. The blond looked her over a bit, examining the damage.

 _'Small bruises and a split lip, nothing that a small medical jutsu can't fix up quickly though going by how she's wincing I'd say that she's got some cracked or broken ribs as well.'_

"Dog." A silver haired ninja with a dog mask on appeared. "Find the branch member who was supposed to protect her and escort him to lord Hiashi, tell him all that has happened here and send a medic ninja to deal with the wounds.

Dog acted immediately and within 30 seconds a ninja was kneeled in front of the girl with her hands glowing green with medical chakra.

"H-H-H-Hinata Hyuuga." Naruto was confused. "Excuse me?"

The girl looked the blond in his eyes. "My name, my name's Hinata Hyuuga. I'm the heiress to the Hyuuga clan."

Naruto nodded. "Well it's nice to meet you Hinata-san but I have to be on my way. I have to get to the Hokage tower so i can be officially noticed as the heir of the Uzumaki clan by the village, guess I'll see you around." At that the boy left through the bushes.

 _'Hinata huh, I'm going to need to help her build her confidence from the ground up. Such a pretty girl should never be so shy and unconfident.'_

(2 years later)

A 10 year old Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze was watching as his army of shadow clones were training in the use of many different jutsu that he found in the clan library and to master his kenjutsu style.

Naruto had officially mastered all of the abilities that James Heller had to teach him last year to which the Shinigami unsealed him and put him in the land of the dead with his family so he began working even more on his jutsu, also with his strength and speed being quadrupled he was now able to amp up his weight training to 600 pounds.

He had also needed to train his control over his new found strength so that he wouldn't hurt anyone on accident.

Sasuke and Hinami had started acting odd around each other about a month ago and it was finally getting to Naruto. _'I swear that if those two don't just admit that they like each other i'm gonna kill someone.'_

Right then Hinata came out of the estate holding 2 cups of tea. "Naruto, your mom says to come eat before lunch gets cold."

The blond walked inside with his girlfriend of a whole year as she handed him his tea, they both sat down to a lunch of bbq and salad with Kushina and Hinami. The 4 spoke about many things like academics, hobbies, and even training. Apparently Kushina had been teaching Hinami to control the kyuubi's power so that she doesn't lose control on a mission when she becomes a kunoichi.

Kushina turned to her only son and spoke up. "So Naruto, what do you plan to learn next?"

Naruto seemed to think about it. "Well I've already learned and mastered all of the material for the 4 years of mandatory academy, mastered my unique abilities, gotten perfect control of my chakra, i've already reached above average fuinjutsu for an Uzumaki of my age, just started my master level katas for kenjutsu, and have shadow clones working on bringing up my arsenal of ninjutsu… i think I'll find this Might Gai and ask for taijutsu training, try to learn the Goken."

(2 years later)

A 12 year old Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze stood in front of the shinobi academy, wearing black sweat pants, a black muscle shirt, and shinobi sandals. The blond was weaponless because his mother had refused to allow him to bring his sword or shuriken.

Right beside him was Sasuke in the standard Uchiha clothes (Cannon clothes) without his training blade because Kushina wouldn't allow him to carry it either.

Over the last few years Sasuke had grown strong, learning many fire jutsu within his clan library, mastering a kenjutsu style, mastering the interceptor fist, and unlocking his sharingan. (1 tomoe)

Naruto had become stronger as well, mastering every nin, gen, and fuinjutsu in his clans library, learning the Goken from Gai, and consuming his first enemy shinobi.

The ninja had made an attempt on kidnapping his girlfriends little sister Hinabi but was noticed by the blond who was quick about it, silently getting close behind him he used the biomass tendrils to break him down and absorb him.

The young Uzumaki had seen every memory and learned every jutsu his victim had known. (Raiton only) The 3rd raikage had attempted to demand that he be handed over as compensation for the loss of their ninja on the threat of war (knowing full well that Hiruzen wanted to keep the peace) but Naruto had put an end to that quickly by saying that if they wanted him all they had to do was beat him in a full on battle with no restrictions.

The raikage had sent 4 of his jonin, (one of them being one of his few apprentices in the use of black lightning) none of them made it back.

"Are you ready Sasuke? Today we begin our journey, this is the first step of many that we take on the path of vengeance. Today we make our way up the ranks until we are able to kill _him_."

Sasuke nodded. "Yea, let's do it… brother."

The two moved forward as they bumped fists.

 **XXX**

 **AN: Hello everyone, this is only to give a background for my story, I'll be getting into all of the good stuff soon enough.** **This was on my mind for a while and it finally became too much, taking root in my mind to where i couldn't focus on Naruto, son of the dragonborn so i put it down on fanfiction for you dear readers.** **This will only be a side project for now, hell i might not even look at this again until i have the Naruto x skyrim finished.** **If you wish to see more sooner than that tell me by reviewing.** **MCL homies**


	2. chapter 2

The 2 brothers in arms had quickly proven themselves as the top shinobi in training, tying for rookie of the year 4 years in a row. (though Naruto was holding back much more than Sasuke) Now at graduation Naruto and Sasuke were standing tall in there shinobi outfits. (Naruto: black anbu style pants, crimson red sleeveless shirt, combat boots, reinforced arm bracers, and fingerless gloves with storage seals on them. Sasuke: black t-shirt with the Uchiha clan crest on the back, black anbu style pants, black combat boots, reinforced arm bracers, and black bandages around his calf)

They had their weapons on them ( Naruto: Jian on his back and shuriken on his waists. Sasuke: kunai/shuriken on his waists and a storage scroll on his belt) just in case of emergency.

"Team 7 consists of Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, Sasuke Uchiha, and Hinami Uzumaki Namikaze, your sensei is Kakashi Hatake."

Naruto and Sasuke smirked while Hinami grinned. _'This is perfect, we can learn so much from a powerful ninja of Kakashi's calibre and we don't have to deal with any of Sasuke's little fangirls like that Haruno girl.'_ thought the male Uzumaki.

 _'This is a great team set up, Naruto's a powerful front line assault shinobi with his taijutsu, kenjutsu, and his weird shape-shifting ability not to mention all of the nin, gen, and fuinjutsu he knows, Sasuke is a ninjutsu and kenjutsu user so he can go from mid to close range, and without the use of Kurama's chakra i am a mid to long range fighter but with the use of Kurama's chakra i am a close to long range fighter. With Kakashi as our sensei we could take higher level missions immediately.'_ Thought Hinami.

 _'I'm happy with this, my brother in arms and my girlfriend on the same team as me under a sensei who can help us reach new heights.'_ Thought the last loyal Uchiha.

Hinata was placed on a team with Kiba and Shino under Kurenai while Ino, Shikamaru, and Choji were put under Asuma Sarutobi. Sakura was put in the hospital as the apprentice of the head doctor Sayuri Victoria. (Last name was taken from the police girl in Hellsing)

Within 2 hours all teams had been picked up by their respective sensei's except for team 7 who was still in the classroom long after Iruka had left.

Naruto had reached the end of his patients and was about to leave when the door opened to reveal the one and only Kakashi Hatake.

Before anyone could say anything he spoke up. "You three have 10 minutes to prepare for a C rank mission, i just convinced lord 3rd to allow you the chance to do a mid ranking mission."

After the jounin left Naruto spoke. "That was fast, well… let's go prep for the mission." said the blond in a way that seemed almost like a question before jumping out of the window and transforming into a bird of prey.

The boy thought about a lot of his training as he flew to his home. _'Who should I give the opportunity to be an evolved to, i can literally make an army but i want them to be people i can trust. I could give the offer to Sasuke but i have no clue if it will make him sterile which would stop him from rebuilding the Uchiha clan after Itachi is dead so who?'_ thought the male Uzumaki right as he landed in front of the front door.

With a quick burst of speed Naruto moved through the compound, heading off to a small room in the basement where he had his own personal forge. He grabbed a sheathed O-katana and ran back upstairs where he packed a storage scroll with rations, extra clothes, and extra projectile weapons that he then clipped to his belt.

Running out he met up with Hinami who said she had her rations, clothes, and extra weapons from Sasuke's place.

Sasuke met up with them and showed his second scroll. Naruto handed Sasuke the O-katana with a smirk. "Been working on this in my spare time, this is an Uzumaki made O-katana, take a look at it."

Sasuke looked down at the sheathed blade. The sheath was a raven feather black with the white and red Uchiha crest on the side. Sasuke unsheathed the blade and looked at the beautifully crafted blade in awe. The blade was a complete 33 inches, made of tempered chakra metal, with 4 different seals etched into it.

Naruto pointed out each of them. "The first seal is a wind elemental seal so you can channel your chakra into it and the seal will change it to wind chakra for basic wind jutsu or to add to the cutting power, the second is an earth affinity seal that if used while in the ground will bring up an earth wall to block any jutsu and depending on how much chakra you put in the seal you will be able to take four B rank raitons before the wall comes down, the third is storage seal filled with projectile weapons so that you can swing the blade and fire off a few kunai and shuriken at a far off opponent, and the fourth seal is actually a return seal so that if at any point the enemy is able to take the sword from you it will electrocute them and fly into your hands."

Sasuke was in even more awe at the blade and at his best friends skill/how he thought of his being unable to use any wind or earth style ninjutsu.

They heard and saw Kakashi clapping. "Amazing work Naruto, you're just like your mother and father with seals. I must ask though, what else have you been working on?"

Naruto rubbed at the back of his neck sheepishly. "Well I've made some pretty useful upgrades to already existing seals like the explosion tags by changing a few minor details to the array so that the explosion can be changed from a small explosion to a large one and anything in between, now the storage seal doesn't make noise or create a cloud of smoke when unsealing anything anymore, and the weight seals hold down even a jounin level Akimichi."

Kakashi was impressed. "And what about any other original seals?"

Naruto chuckled sheepishly. "Well i have a new seal in development, I'm still in the research stage so i don't even have a rough sketch of the array just yet but i do know I'm going to need to devote a section of the array to conversion prongs for it, i just don't know how much of it."

Kakashi was interested. "What is this new seal supposed to do?"

Naruto was happy to have another person be interested in his seals. "Well ideally it is supposed to convert a person's chakra that has been sealed in it into biju like chakra for enhanced speed, strength, and reaction time. For someone of your skills you would have the speed to move from here to say cloud within the hour, the strength to destroy a mountain with a single punch, and the reaction time to dodge Gais dynamic entry while his 6th gate is open."

The silver haired jounins eyes widened in shock. "That's amazing, what's the downside?"

Naruto sighed. "Honestly i won't be able to accurately say until i have the seal finished and can do some tests with it, the side effects could be anything from weakened muscles to flesh being burned off with extended use."

With that they headed out at jounin level speed.

Within a minute Naruto decided to speak. "What are we doing anyway?"

Kakashi eye smiled. "Bandit extermination and client protection, we'll make a plan when we get to Wave."

Naruto and Hinamis eyes widened. "Did you just say wave? As in the small village that's near the ruins of Uzugakure?"

The jounin nodded. "Yes why?"

Naruto grinned. "I request that me and Hinami get to go to Uzu near the end of the mission before returning home."

Kakashi understood, these 2 had lost their entire clan save for their mother before they were even born and barely had anything from the Uzumaki clan, especially Naruto who from what the young jounin knew was supposed to get some old mask as a birthright by now. Knowing this he nodded. "Request granted, once all threats have been eliminated i will allow you two the time to journey to Uzu."

The two Uzumaki children grinned and sped up to kage level speed.

(Scene change)

Within a day team 7 had reached the land of waves and now sat in the living room of the clientb whose name was Tazuna, trying to plan things out.

Kakashi looked to each of his students, his ninja, his soldiers, they were poring over the blueprints of the bandit camp that Kakashi had taken from a bandit he killed, a layout of the small village, and a list of names of all of the bandits in town and all that they can do, they even saw the names of Zabuza Momochi, the demon brothers, and someone named Haku. "So my little tacticians, what have we got so far?" While Kakashi could have made the plan he wanted to see what his students could do, he had been told nothing but amazing things about them but he needed the physical evidence to believe it.

Naruto scoffed. "If we were normal genin this would call for stealth and careful planning as we'd stand no chance against so many in a head on fight but this guy is arrogant and we are not normal genin, the encampment has only one way in and one way out with no escape route, no guard shifts, no security systems just a very large group of bandits that could give a group of chunin or a wounded jounin a bit of a challenge. Normally I'd just say that we all storm the place but we don't know how arrogant the fool is, he might send a group to make an _example_ out of Tazuna-san and his family here so we'll have to leave at least one person here to watch over them with a few shadow clones to be ordered around."

The silver haired jonin nodded. "Then i volunteer to be left here with the clones."

Naruto made 5 shadow clones and led his fellow genin to the bandit camp.

Looking over to the camp they saw the camp in it's entirety, all of those bandits moving boxes, sharpening weapons, playing poker, even pulling civilian women to secluded areas.

Naruto growled as his biomass withered under his skin angrily. "Kill them all, watch for civilians." That one order was like letting loose a beast, Hinami activated her one tailed chakra cloak, Sasuke activated his sharingan, and Naruto released 100 pounds of gravity seals. The three tore through every bandit in the vicinity, freed civilians, and slammed through walls to get to the fat ass corrupt business man himself, Gato.

When they reached the man's office door they were blocked by four shinobi. The first two were the demon brothers Gouzu Meizu, then they had a masked kid with senbon made of ice in hand, and finally the demon of the bloody mist Zabuza Momochi.

Drawing his blade Naruto said very few words. "You two leave the kid and the demon wannabe to me."

With a nod the two attacked the brothers with a ferocity that actually terrified Zabuza. _'If those 2 are_ _this strong at their age what's the one with the Jian capable of?'_

Naruto disappeared and reappeared in front of the masked ninja, piercing their chest and gut with his biomass tendrils. He consumed the ice user and gripped his head painfully as the memories assaulted his consciousness.

Memories flashed by in his mind from happy memories as a child with both of the ninjas parents (a female named Haku) to when she discovered her bloodline to when her father had gathered a mob and killed her mother to killing the man and the mob with her bloodline to her meeting with Zabuza to all of the training to their bonding moments to the last thing she said to the man that she had learned to call her father.

"Hey, when this job is over can we finally go join the civil war and kill the Mizukage so no more bloodline users have to die?" Naruto saw as Zabuza patted the girl's head. "Yea Haku, we'll save them all just like we've intended to this whole time, the Mizukage will answer for what he has done to us all."

When the memories stopped he looked at Zabuza in anger. "You cared for her yet you had her killing innocent people. How could you turn her into the thing she hated the most?!" With that he lunged at the jounin with his blade poised to kill, in his rage though he lost all of his skill and was all power and speed at the moment.

Zabuza used this to his advantage to keep alive but had no chance to strike without losing his life so he stayed on the defensive. "SHE TRUSTED YOU TO HELP SAVE OTHERS FROM THE HATE, THE FEAR, THE **OPPRESSION AND WHAT DO YOU DO?! YOU TURN HER INTO A TOOL FOR OPPRESSORS! BUT SHE STILL CARED ABOUT YOU, STILL CALLED YOU FATHER! YOU DON'T DESERVE ANY OF THAT LOVE THAT LOYALTY THAT DEVOTION SO JUST DIE!"**

With every word he was changing into an armored form to which he dropped the blade and grabbed Zabuza by the neck and lifts him up.

In a last ditch effort the ex seven swordsmen swung Kubikiribocho at the young armored genin but it only bounced off of him. **"You don't deserve any mercy but Haku cared for you and i now carry her very being within me, so I'll make your death a quick one."**

The blond snapped Zabuza's neck and consumed him, taking in his entire being before changing back to normal.

The young Uzumaki grabbed his Jian off of the ground, sheathed it and picked up the executioner's blade, carrying it into Gatos office. (Sasuke and Hinami behind him with the heads of the demon brothers and their gauntlets in hand and their respective abilities deactivated)

Gato was seen attempting to crawl through a window to escape but Naruto pulled him in and cut his head off with the large blade.

"Let's go tell Kakashi-sensei that the mission has been a success." said the blond in a way that showed that he was holding back his emotions.

Sasuke and Hinami had one thought. _'What did that girl's memories show him that has him that has him like this?'_

 **XXX** **AN: Hello and welcome back my lovely readers, this one was pretty fun to write as i haven't tried this crossover in a while so i really enjoy to see both how far my writing has come and how different my writing style is from before.** **Any way i think my schedule will just be me going from my Naruto x skyrim to this each time I finish a chapter but that Isn't a set in stone thing so it may change later.** **If anyone has a certain bloodline that they want Naruto to gain via consuming someone then tell me.** **As always MCL homies**


	3. chapter 3

When The three returned to Tazuna's house Kakashi noticed the blank look on Naruto's face and was on alert. "What happened?" The worry was obvious.

Naruto looked to Kakashi with no emotion. "Mission success, all known threats eliminated. The building of the bridge should go off without a hitch." said the blond with a very sirius no nonsense voice.

Kakashi looked Naruto in his eyes closely and he saw it. He was angered by something yet he saw a determination that wasn't there before, it resembled the determination that he had seen in his and Sasuke's eyes already to kill Itachi but it was stronger, darker.

Kakashi sighed sadly. _'Where did it all go down hill sensei, he was such a happy child before always talking about protecting the village. Now oh kami he's become such a dark person, the darkness of our line of work has filled him.'_

Naruto moved towards the door. "Where are you going Naruto?" asked the silver haired jounin.

With a hand on the doorknob he said one thing. "To train." He then walked out, Sasuke following after.

(1 week later)

The bridge was built without any issues, Naruto had mastered the use of the ice release, healing ninjutsu, and any other skills he got from Haku and the use of the Kubikiribocho he took from Zabuza, Sasuke learned a few lightning style ninjutsu from Naruto and increased his weight training to 450 pounds each limb.

Now Naruto and Hinami stood in the middle of the ruins of Uzugakure, staring at all of the half destroyed buildings in wonder. "I can't believe that someone could do this to an entire clan because of what they specialize in." said Hinami.

Naruto scoffed. "I can, mankind is filled with evil intentions and paranoia. Nothing is sacred in the eyes of a paranoid power hungry human, everyone is either a target or wants to kill them."

Hinami was shocked. _'What happened to the brother i grew up with, how did he become this cynical person in front of me.'_

The two of them split up and started searching through the rubble, finding a few unusable weapons, rotting corpses, and ripped clothes until they both found interesting areas.

Naruto had found it, the Uzumaki temple of masks, he found many masks in their that seemed untouched by time and obviously all of them were still there from the five elemental masks to the shadow mask to even the most powerful mask in the temple… the Shinigami's mask, a mask that was created by the first recorded leader of the Uzumaki clan. Naruto had been told that this mask was essentially able to allow you to summon the dead to your side at anytime or even the Shinigami himself without the need to give your soul to the god of death.

 _'Mother said that by tradition I'd only be able to use one of these masks, after i choose one the rest will not work for me. I plan to bring all of them to Konoha so that future generations of Uzumaki won't miss out on traditions such as this.'_

Naruto picked up the Shinigami's mask first so it would work for him then picked up the rest, sealing all of them away.

The young Uzumaki moved quickly, using hunter pulse to find Hinami. When he found her she was standing in front of a large door with a complex sealing array glowing purple.

The girl was scratching her head in confusion. Naruto looks over the seal carefully then pokes at a few spots on the seal, places his palm in the middle, and turns it clockwise, the whole time putting a constant amount of chakra in the seal.

The seal shattered and the door opened silently. On the inside they found what looked like a mix between a study and a seal testing room.

The two searched the room up and down, finding notes on many things from jutsu theory to unfinished fuinjutsu to even biju chakra.

Looking through the notes on fuinjutsu Naruto noticed something interesting. "It seems grandfather had a similar idea as me, I'll be using his notes for reference, maybe I'll actually be able to get to the actual making of the damn thing by the end of the week."

Hinami was happy for her brother, he had something going right for him that will get his mind off of whatever those memories showed him.

They kept going until they found another sealed door that Naruto just put some blood on, when they opened it they immediately knew it was an armory going by the weapons and armor they found in it.

Hinami looked around and found a pair of gloves with rusted blades on each finger. Her blond brother walked over and looked over her shoulder in interest. "You like it?"

Hinami nodded silently, not trusting her own voice at the moment. Naruto picked them up and sealed them away. "Then I'll make you a pair custom made to fit you, maybe with some elemental seals etched into them for a bit of extra power."

The female Uzumaki was shocked. "R- really?!"

Naruto looked over his shoulder at his twin sister and nodded. "Of course, you're interested in further honing your shinobi skills rather than being a fangirl like most girls in our age group so I'll be glad to assist you by making you a weapon or two if it will help you."

He seemed to think about something. "We'll have to look around more, if moms old stories of this place are to be believed then there should be a clan library around here somewhere that will have scrolls on how to properly wield a weapon like that."

Hinami was happy that her brother would help her like this, she thought that with him being so cynical now he would stop being the kind person she knew for her whole life. (She's not as observant as Kakashi with emotions)

The two of them sealed away everything in the armory, rusted or not then moved to the library where they sealed away every bit of knowledge there.

After that they used water walking to run over the sea to reach wave where they met up with Kakashi and Sasuke.

Team 7 ran at jounin level speed and reached Konoha within the hour.

(Scene change)

The team had been able to make it home and give a report on the mission to the hokage quickly. When they were outside Naruto was about to leave when Sasuke stopped him. Hey Naruto, let's get a drink."

The blond looked at the young Uchiha like he had lost his entire mind. "1:we're not old enough and 2: my mom will kill us both without a thought."

Sasuke smirked. "1:we're ninjas, old enough to kill, old enough to drink and 2: your mother was actually the one to give me the idea."

Naruto knew Sasuke was lying, he could tell that his brother in arms meant well with this offer so he shrugged.

So Naruto follows Sasuke to the Uchiha clan compound where he takes him to a cellar filled with nothing but the best booze.

Sasuke grabs a large bottle of pincer vodka

off of a shelf and stares at it almost blankly,like he was reliving some old memory. "My father gave me a shot from this very bottle on the same night you gave me that training blade, 'A wondrous occasion' he called it, the beginning of a whole new era for the Uchiha clan where we get a clan alliance with the Uzumaki. It's a fond memory that you helped create by trusting me with your very life, you were always a happy person yet you could get serious and have a real conversation or train with the best of 'em."

Sasuke looked up at the blond with sadness. "Now, now i can't see the person i swore to stand beside, to fight for, to die for. All i see is his shadow, you have the power, the anger, the physical body, but you've lost your will to fight, your determination to survive long enough to protect your family, you have lost who you are and i don't want to leave you to fall apart at the seams so let's drink and talk about what you've seen Naruto."

So the 2 walked up stairs and started drinking from shot glasses, talking about each memory from each of the people he consumed. This went on for hours with them taking turns to go grab more alcohol.

"You wouldn't believe how much fear she felt right then Sasuke, she was surrounded by a mob of people who had just a few hours before called her friend, all of them led by her father. I could feel all of it, the fear, the confusion, the desperation,... the hate."

Naruto's gaze was glossy from both the alcohol and the memory. "She hated him so much at that moment that i swear if she was a Jinchuuriki she would have lost herself to the chakras control and the entirety of mist would have been a wasteland. With so many clashing emotions in her heart and all of the jumbled thoughts in her mind she lost control of her hyoton bloodline and killed them all."

Sasuke patted his best friends back to help calm him. "She had thrown up what little she had been able to eat for lunch and ran away."

Naruto went to down a shot of the alcohol but seen it was empty so he grabbed the bottle and downed half of the bottle.

"For a good 2 to 3 years Haku had been on her own on the street, digging from trashcans, stealing from vendors, eating rats… all because the Mizukage had spread hate and fear of bloodline users to any who would listen."

Hinami walked in without either of the boy's noticing. "This is when Zabuza came into the picture, he had just failed to kill the Mizukage, which he attempted in order to keep the monsters propaganda from getting his girlfriend killed."

Sasuke seemed shocked seeing as he had seen only a cold blooded killer when he met Zabuza. "But anyway, he saw Haku on the cold snow covered streets of the hidden mist village in what was barely able to even be called rags so he got her warmer clothes and pretty much adopted her. He loved her like a daughter but with them being on the run from hunter ninja from mist and bounty collectors from every village he was forced to teach her the shinobi arts even younger then we began and she was forced to kill, then she started joining him in doing black market jobs and small time assassinations."

Naruto guzzled down the other half of the bottle and placed it on the table before grabbing another that was sitting beside him. "they continued this with much more training for years, while we were here training in peace she was living in utter fear, having to look over her shoulder wondering if the next hunter ninja would be the one to finish her off!"

He continued to tell each memory until he got to their fight. Naruto was completely hammered and was barely able to continue. "Do you wanna know what her last thoughts were? She was both thanking god that her fear was over and praying that Zabuza forgive her for not being strong enough to beat me, Zabuza's last thoughts were him hoping that Haku forgive him for not being able to be with her in heaven as he truly believed in his own damnation that much."

Naruto went to get up and almost fell on his face when Hinami caught him. Naruto was shocked but was so drunk that he couldn't show it if he wanted to. "When- when did you get h- here H- Hinami?!"

"A few hours ago, you had just spoke about Zabuza's assassination attempt on the Mizukage. Now let's get you to bed."

Naruto nodded sloppily. "Mmmhmm."

Hinami made herself into a human crutch and led Naruto to his personal guest room where she helped him change into a pair of black sleep pants. When she knew he was lying down she went to leave but was stopped by Naruto talking. "I'm sorry Hinami, i haven't been a great brother to you lately, I've been to focused on the memories."

Hinami smiled. "I understand, it must have been horrible to have to see all of that, just get some rest."

With that she left out of the room and cleared the bottles off of the table in front of the couch and put them in the sink.

The girl helped Sasuke get to his room, helped him change into a pair of black shorts and a muscle shirt before laying him down. "I'll be back in the morning to wake you two up for a team meeting."

Sasuke pulled Hinami into a kiss, it was short but sweet. "I love you Hinami, promise me one thing please."

The Uzumaki girl nodded. "Yea, what?"

The last loyal Uchiha looked her in the eyes, even in his drunken state he had the effect of keeping her attention solely on him. "Promise me that no matter what happens, no matter how far i fall into my clan's curse that you'll be there to pull me out, and promise to never allow Naruto to take the plunge with me, he's seen too much already and he wasn't even the one to actually live it."

Hinami was so proud of Sasuke, he was planning ahead for something that isn't guaranteed to happen but he's still being cautious.

The girl nodded. "Yea, i promise." That must have been the right choice because he promptly passed out.

 **XXX** **AN: Hello everyone, i hope i did a good enough job on this to satisfy you all.** **Alright so I'm going to explain this now, no i have never been drunk before, this is all from my experience with people who drink that have had horrible lives. In my experience when someone with a dark past gets drunk they become… _chatty_ , i don't know if this is due to guilt eating at them or if they are just wanting to talk about something and that is the first thing to pop up in their minds.** **Anyway, in the next chapter you'll get to see Naruto use his new mask. Who should he summon from the land of the dead? You decide my dear readers** **MCL homies**


End file.
